The present invention relates generally to telecommunications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a user of a mobile communication terminal or a group of users with a time-dependent information message.
The method comprises the steps of:
a) determining the location of the mobile communication terminal;
b) determining a user profile of the user or the group of users;
c) generating a content of the information message according to the determined user profile and according to the current time; and
d) providing the information message to the user or the group of users, for providing a user of a mobile communication terminal or a group of users with geographically localized information message.
The apparatus comprises:
a) means for determining the location of the mobile communication terminal;
b) means for determining a user profile of the user or the group of users;
c) means for generating a content of the information message according to the determined user profile and according to the current time; and
d) means for providing the information message to the user or the group of users.
The invention is based on a priority application EP 00 44 0277 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A method and an apparatus of the above mentioned kind is known from Rosen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,090, filed on Dec. 22, 1997. This document discloses a way of providing a user of a mobile communication terminal with dynamic information. The information is transmitted to the mobile communication terminal upon request, i.e. the information is xe2x80x9cpulledxe2x80x9d by the user, and has an audio content. The information provided is relevant to the geographical location of the mobile communication terminal or the user respectively. The information is transmitted to the user only upon his request. The user may control the level of detail of the provided dynamic information to match his needs and interests. The information is time-dependent, i.e. the information is up-to-date.
The location of the mobile communication terminal is determined by means of a Global Positioning System (GPS) or a bar code scanner, which reads bar coding signs (e.g. highway signs including a bar code indicating the geographic location of that particular sign) fixedly located external from the mobile communication terminal. Alternatively, the user associated with the mobile communication terminal can provide the geographic location information. The geographic location information is transmitted over a wireless link to a server making part of a telecommunications network.
Additional information other than the geographic location information may be transmitted to the server with the geographic location information. For example, a request for a specific type of information (e.g. a request for a particular facility or service) or a user identifier may be transmitted over the wireless link in the case where the user has predefined a profile comprising preferred facilities and services. Such a user profile can be stored in a memory of the server.
A multiplicity of addresses is selected in the server according to the location of the mobile communication terminal and according to the user profile stored in the memory of the server. The addresses selected are transmitted to the mobile communication terminal. The user selects a desired address, the mobile communication terminal is connected to a server associated with the address selected and the dynamic information is provided to the user via a user interface device of the mobile communication terminal.
This method know from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,090 may be useful to provide a traveler with travelling information about the local area corresponding to the traveler""s location. In contrast to conventional travel books or travel agents, which can only provide relatively static (out of date) information, this known method can provide up-to-date information. The whole method is aimed at information services, whose main issue is to let the user choose whether he wants to be provided with information or not, and which information he wants to be provided with.
The method known from the U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,090 certainly is not suitable for advertisement services, whose main issue is to provide a user with increasingly relevant information. The relevance of information depends on the time (up-to-date information is more relevant than out-of-date information), on the location of the user (a user in a certain location may be interested in certain products or services which would not be of interest to him in other locations) and on the user""s interests (some users are interested in certain products or services which are of no interest to other users). To increase the effect of advertisement on users it is mandatory that the users cannot influence the time of presentation and the content of the advertisement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a user or a group of users with highly relevant information, i.e. with up-to-date information concerning the user""s interests and depending on his location.
For a method as described above, according to the present invention this object is solved by a method further comprising the steps of:
e) selecting an electronic display for providing the information message to the user or the group of users according to the determined location of the user or the group of users; and
f) automatically displaying the information message to the user or the group of users by means of the electronic display selected, whereas
g) the user profile is determined by means of a terminal identifier associated to the mobile communication terminal and/or the location of the mobile communication terminal is determined by means of a location identifier received from the mobile communication terminal.
If the electronic display is mobile (e.g. mounted on a zeppelin or on a public transport vehicle) the electronic display is additionally selected according to the location of the electronic display.
The mobile communication terminal may be a pager of some kind or a mobile phone, particularly a cellular mobile phone according to the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)-standard, to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)-standard or to some other standard. The terminal identifier and/or the location identifier is received from the mobile communication terminal via a telecommunication network. The terminal identifier comprises information about the specific terminal and the location identifier comprises information about the location of the terminal. This information is used for determining the user""s interests stored in the user profile and/or the location of the mobile communication terminal.
The method according to the present invention provides a possibility to provide a user with highly relevant information, i.e. with up-to-date information concerning the user""s interests and depending on his location. More specifically the present invention provides a possibility to provide a user or a group of users with on-time personalized advertisement. By means of the present invention, advertisement or personal service offers can be provided with the right content, on the right time, on the right place, for the right duration to the right people. The information is xe2x80x9cpushedxe2x80x9d to the user or the group of users. The users cannot influence the time of presentation, the content of the information and the place of presentation.
The invention may be realized as part of a Value Creation Environment (VCE). VCE is an environment wherein certain techniques, technologies and services are brought together in order to create a new service with more or added value to the various participants of the VCE. The participants are, for example, a user of the mobile communication terminal or a group of users, an Individual Electronic Advertising service provider (IEA service provider), an advertiser, an owner of the VCE platform, an operator of a telecommunication network, in which the mobile communication terminal is integrated, and an owner of an electronic billboard or bulletin board.
A VCE subscription gives each actor access to value added services which allows integration of various services on the same platform. The various participants of the VCE have different types of subscriptions. The user has a subscription for accessing services. The IAE service provider has a subscription for deploying his service on the platform and/or a subscription for other services he is allowed to collaborate with.
The location of the mobile communication terminal is stored in a terminal profile which is stored on a server of the platform. A user profile comprising the user""s preferred interests is stored on the server of the platform, too. The terminal profile is linked with the user profile of the subscribed user. The operator of the telecommunication network, who is also subscribed to the VCE, will take the necessary steps to update the location information in the terminal profile whenever the mobile communication terminal changes its location. The resolution and the accuracy of the location coordinates is part of the telecommunication network operator""s contribution to the VCE.
The IEA service provider uses the subscribed user""s terminal profile to determine the location of the mobile telecommunication terminal or the user respectively. By subscribing to the IEA service, the user allows the IEA service provider to access the terminal location information in his terminal profile and to access his preferred interests stored in the user profile. The IEA service provider pushes the advertisement, offered by the subscribed advertiser, to the electronic display selected. This may be a public electronic display such as, for example, an electronic billboard or bulletin board disposed at some publicly accessible location. The owner of the electronic billboard or bulletin board is subscribed to VCE, too, in order to make his electronic board part of the selectable electronic displays. The information may as well be displayed on a private electronic display such as for example on a display of the mobile communication terminal, on a display of other mobile communication terminals or on a display of a mobile computer. The electronic display may also be some kind of a public shared media, e.g. a public video screen at a railway station or the like. Besides advertisement, the information message displayed on the electronic display could also be some kind of emergency message.
The advertiser subscribed to the IEA service may select the electronic display according to the minimum physical distance (radius) between the IEA subscribed user""s terminal and the electronic display on which the advertisement is to be published before the advertisement is published. The content of the information message, i.e. the advertisement, may be generated according to the minimum number of correspondences between target categories associated to the content of information messages and user categories associated to the user""s interests stored in the user profile. Furthermore, the content of the information message is adapted to the type of electronic display (constraints or capabilities) selected for displaying the information message and to the user profile by the IEA service.
The profiles of the various electronic displays (e.g. electronic billboard or bulletin board) are entered in the VCE system by the owner of the electronic displays. The operator of the telecommunication network enters the network profiles and the policies of payment for using his network during his VCE subscription.
In an advantageous embodiment of the present invention the content of the information message is generated according to the location of the mobile communication terminal. The message content of the information is not necessarily relevant to the geographical position of the user or the mobile communication terminal respectively. For example an advertisement about swimming suits is relevant to the summer season (time dependent). Advertising on a certain electronic bulletin board is relevant to the fact that users are detected in the surroundings of that board.
Preferably, the content of the information message is generated by selecting the information message from a multiplicity of information messages. The multiplicity of information messages may be stored on a server of the VCE platform. The multiplicity of information messages may also be stored in the electronic display itself. In that case, the role of the VCE can comprise the distribution of these information messages in advance and to select or activate the presentation of one of them if the criteria of the message are met.
In another advantageous embodiment of the present invention the user profile is selected from a multiplicity of user profiles each associated to a terminal identifier whereas a the terminal identifier associated to the mobile communication terminal is compared with the terminal identifiers of the multiplicity of user profiles. The multiplicity of user profiles may be stored on a server of the VCE platform.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the content of the information message is generated in order to increase its relevance to the user. The relevance of the content of the information message is preferably determined by the number of correspondences between target categories associated to the content of the multiplicity of information messages and user categories associated to the user profile.
Preferebly the content of the information message is adapted to the type of electronic display selected for displaying the information message. The adaption of the content my be accomplished by the VCE. This means that the content of the information message is completely generated on the VCE platform. In this case the information message content would be transported from the VCE to the electronic display. Alternatively the electronic display may have the sole responsibilty for the adaption of the information message content.
The location of the mobile communication terminal may be determined in many different ways. In an advantageous embodiment of the present invention the location of the mobile communication terminal is determined by means of a location identifier associated to the mobile communication terminal, which comprises a coordinate identifier of a Global Positioning System (GPS) or a cell identifier of a cellular mobile communication system, particularly a cell identifier of a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). Especially the coordinate identifier of a GPS allows determination of the location with a very high resolution and accuracy. The cell identifier of a GSM or any other cellular telecommunication system may be realized with additional hardware requirements in any conventional cellular telecommunication system.
Advantageously the location of the mobile communication terminal is determined by means of the location identifier associated to a public electronic display, on which the information message generated is to be displayed to the user, the location identifier being transmitted from a data interface of the public electronic display to a corresponding data interface of the mobile communication terminal. Preferably the location signal is transmitted wirelessly by means of an infrared communication or a radio communication, particularly by means of a radio communication according to a Bluetooth standard.
According to this embodiment of the invention electronic billboard or bulletin boards are equipped with means for wirelessly transmitting a location signal comprising a location identifier representing the location of the boards to mobile communication terminals. The terminals are equipped with corresponding means for receiving the location signal. The location identifier is then transmitted from the terminal to a server of the VCE platform via a telecommunication network.
Finally, according to yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the generated information message is displayed to the user on a public or on a personal electronic display.
For a method as described above, the object of the present invention is solved in that the apparatus mentioned above further comprises:
e) means for selecting an electronic display for providing the information message to the user according to the determined location of the user; and
f) means for automatically transmitting the information message to the electronic display selected, whereas
g) the means for determining the user profile receives a terminal identifier associated to the mobile communication terminal and/or the means for determining the location of the mobile communication terminal receives a location identifier from the mobile communication terminal.
Furthermore, if the electronic display is mobile (e.g. mounted on a zeppelin or on a public transport vehicle) the apparatus comprises means for determining the location of the electronic display.
In an advantageous embodiment of the present invention a multiplicity of user profiles related to various terminal identifiers associated to various mobile communication terminals is stored in the apparatus and that the means for determining the user profile compare the received terminal identifier with the terminal identifiers of the user profiles stored and select a user profile from the user profiles stored, which has a terminal identifier corresponding to the received terminal identifier.
According to another advantageous embodiment of the invention the user profiles contain preferred user categories comprising the user""s interests.
In yet another advantageous embodiment of the invention a multiplicity of information messages is stored in the apparatus and that the means for generating the content of the information message select an information message from the information messages stored.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention preferred target categories are associated to the information messages stored, the target categories comprising preferred interests of users for which the information message is intended for, that user categories are associated to the user profiles stored, the user categories comprising the user""s or the group of users"" preferred interests, and that the means for generating the content of the information message determine the number of correspondences between the target categories and the user categories. The content of the information message may additionally be adapted to the type of mobile communication terminal.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the location identifier comprises a coordinate identifier of a Global Positioning System (GPS) or a cell identifier of a cellular mobile communication system, particularly a cell identifier of a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM).
Finally, according to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the information message generated includes advertisement or an offer of a service or product provider providing his service or product within the determined location of the mobile communication terminal.